


What the hell is even going on?

by Kotlc



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotlc/pseuds/Kotlc
Summary: Sherlock is on his way to a crime scene of several homicides when he sees a familiar blue TARDIS. He acts all salty and the doctor is guilty and John is just confused.





	What the hell is even going on?

"Homicides!" Sherlock exclaimed happily. "Can you believe it, John, isn't it amazing?"  
"Sure, Sherlock, sure," John replied, rolling his eyes but smiling at his friend's antics.  
Sherlock was on a rant about the homicides when he suddenly stopped. John looked at Sherlock to see his face in a mask of shock, eyes fived on something. John followed his gaze to see a blue police box. He frowned.  
"We don't have them anymore, do we?" John asked. Suddenly, a man in a pinstripe suit and a trenchcoat stepped out, and Sherlock grabbed John's arm with a steel like grip and dragged him away quickly, head down low, as if he didn't want the stranger to see him.  
"Sher-" John attempted to say, only to say Sherlock clap his hand over the army doctor's mouth, muffling his voice. 

When they were a block away, the high functioning sociopath finally released John. 

"What the bloody hell was that?" John shouted. 

"An old... friend, that's all," Sherlock replied, trying to act like nothing had happened, but John could hear the slight tremor in his voice. 

"What's going on?" John asked in a softer voice. "Sherlock, who was he?"

"Like I said-"

"No."

"What?"

"Tell me who he really was," John insisted in a quiet but demanding voice. 

Snerlock swallowed. 

"He's-he's someone that I used to know as a kid," Sherlock confessed, looking away from John. "But he left. Without a word. Now can we please go to the crime scene?"

Without waiting for an answer, Sherlock walked off towards where the homicides had happened. John sighed, following the taller man.

They didn't go far before hearing a shout and another yell from where the blue box was. Sherlock stopped and John turned around to see a man dressed in black dragging the pinstripe suit man, who was clearly unconscious, away, attempting to look inconspicuous but failling miserably. Sherlock hesitated but then took off at a run, John following immediately. It was night, so the darkness helped disguise the man in black. Sherlock reached him easily and took him by surprise, knocking him out with a blow to the head with his gun. The man fell, the victim also falling to the floor. Sherlock dropped onto one knee, checking to see if the victim had a pulse, but to John's surprise, he checked as if there were two hearts. 

"Doctor!" Someone shouted, running towards them. 

Sherlock gritted his teeth and turned around slowly, clearly analyzing the newcomer, and sneered. 

"Who are you?" The stranger asked. 

Sherlock didn't answer, instead sprouting off facts about the new man. The man blinked, surprised, before a look of realization crossed his face. 

"Sherlock Holmes?" He asked. 

A brief look of surprise flickered across Sherlock's face before disappearing. 

"I'm surprised he still remembers me," Sherlock said. "How long has it been for him? A few years, maybe more? Well it's been twenty years here, and he never bothered to come back, not even once."

John was shocked by the amount of emotion Sherlock was showing. 

"Sherlock?" John decided to chime in. "What's going on?"

The Doctor groaned, shifting a bit. There was a big bruise on his temple, but he was fine otherwise. 

"Jack?" He asked. 

"Doctor," Jack asked, dropping down and checking him for other injuries. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," the doctor said, getting up but wincing. "Hello, who are you?"

The Doctor stared at them. 

"Um..." John stuttered, unsure of what to say. 

"You were with a girl the last time I saw you," Sherlock stated, causing the doctor to look at him in surprise. "Did you leave her too? Find a new guy to shag?"

"Sherlock?" The doctor asked quietly. "I'm sorry, I-" 

"Oi, Sherlock!" Lestrade called out to them. "What's taking you so long? If you've forgotten, you still have a homicide to solve."

"Oh, for gods sake, Lestrade, send me the evidence and I'll have it in a minute. People do not know how to commit homicide properly!"

"Are they supposed to?" Lestrade asked. 

"If they're going to do it, yes," Sherlock replied coolly. "And next time, send me a better case. A serial killer should be good."

"Well, people would have to die," Lestrade pointed out. 

"So? At least I won't be bored. Also, arrest this guy."

Sherlock gestured to the unconscious man in black on the ground. 

"We're you attacked?" He asked. 

"No," Sherlock replied. "I have to complete my experiments."

With that, he walked away, leaving the doctor, jack, Lestrade and John standing there. 

"Well, let's follow him," the doctor decided and trailed after Sherlock, an unreadable expression on his face.


End file.
